


"Goodnight, Sir"

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, sentient armor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Sentient Iron Man armor carrying a dozing Tony off to bed to tuck him in to get much needed and deserved rest. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was “sentient armor” (T5), but I like to imagine it’s JARVIS still taking care of his creator.





	"Goodnight, Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Sentient Iron Man armor carrying a dozing Tony off to bed to tuck him in to get much needed and deserved rest. Created for Tony Stark Bingo 2018. Topic was “sentient armor” (T5), but I like to imagine it’s JARVIS still taking care of his creator.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
